When Two Hearts Become One
by TgIiDgUiS
Summary: Basically Kairi's point of view in Kingdom Hearts I. So... read and review!


(A/N) Dude I have not written a story or continued my story in a long time and I'm pretty sad that I didn't but I'm not really interested in Final Fantasy X anymore… don't get me wrong I love the game but I don't feel like writing about it so my new topic is going to be about Kingdom Hearts I/II so yay! . ok on with the story! Oh yea by the way this is a one shot.

Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom HeartsI/II… sad but true.

* * *

**When Two Hearts Become One.**

_A paopu fruit..._

If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's

lives no matter what. That is the legendary story of the paopu fruit. Every child is told that story

from granparents, parents, or friends. The paopu fruit is found on the island where we used to

play. It is located in a tree where Riku, Sora and I talked about where the raft we were building will

take us, if there were any worlds out there. What Riku said on the island never left me: _"Well, I _

_haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If _

_there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other _

_worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily _

_ended up somewhere else, right?... That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting _

_here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go… Thanks to you. If you hadn't come _

_here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks…"_ He thanked me like saying if

I have never arrived on the island he wouldn't dream of leaving and exploring other worlds, maybe

if I haven't moved from where I used to live Riku and Sora would be safe, and living life on the

island just like before…but without me.

We were sitting at the docks watching the sunset. It was the last day before we left on our raft,

and I was debating whether or not if I should say what is in my heart. Just sitting there watching

the sunset together made me feel like I belong with him, and keeping my feelings in made me want

to blow up. Then it just popped out! I have said what my heart wanted me to: _"Sora, let's take the _

_raft and go-just the two of us!" _He was shocked and told me I've changed but saying that felt like I

accomplished something. It was the first step of telling Sora my true feelings…

Something was happening at the island and I saw Riku row over there on his boat. There was a

storm coming, and I was worried about our raft. We did not bother covering it up or anything since

we would all leave in the morning anyway, but now I regret it. So climbing down out of my window,

I dashed over to my boat and started rowing thinking that Riku needed help with carrying our raft to

a safe place. I knew Sora would probably come afterwards or he was probably over there already I

didn't care I was just concerned with our raft at the time. When reaching the island I did not see

Sora's boat so that meant he was not there yet. I decided to help Riku instead of waiting for him

since the storm was getting worse. I quicky ran to the opposite side of the island not seeing our

raft or Riku anywhere. I ran back and saw lighting strike anywhere. I had to get to a safe place and

the only place I thought of was the Secret Area. When I arrived, I began to feel numb inside. Facing

the mysterious brown door, I gradually made my way towards it but stopped when I heard Sora

calling my name. I slowly turned around reaching for him also calling out his name, but all of a

sudden, I was consumed into darkness not being able to fight my way out.

_ "Thank you"_ was what he said to me when I had saved him from being in the darkness. He

sacrificed his life for me, since it turned out that my heart was in Soras'. After recovering, we both

ran out of Hallow Bastion my old hometown and arrived at Traverse Town. Down in the Secret

Waterway, Sora and I talked. I asked him if it would ever be the same between Riku and us. Sora

told me his feelings about being in darkness and how everything will be fine and back to the way it

was once we save him and I was pleased after that. _"I was lost in the darkness. I couldn't find my _

_way. As I stumbled through the dark, I started forgetting things-my friends, who I was. The _

_darkness almost swallowed me. But then I heard a voice-your voice."_

He was leaving me again but I knew he had to; he had one more person to save, Riku. I saw him

running towards me after beating Ansem the man who started all of this. We called out to each

other and the area started to shake. I grabbed his hand as we said something like a vow to each

other that I would always treasure in my heart. _"Kairi. Remember what you said before? I'm always _

_with you, too. I'll come back to you. I promise!"_ and I knew he would. I had lost my grip and had to

let go. I watched sadly, as we grew farther apart. Looking down I noticed a little star had fallen

from the sky and landed in my palm. I did not know what was going on until I noticed trees popping

out from the ground, and the ocean forming back. It was my home my true home my Destiny Island.

I looked back at Sora on last time before he disappeared. He was trying to say something, but I

could not understand, and just like that, he was gone. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I

smiled as the stars shot back into the sky. When everything was back to the way the way the

island was before, I went back to the Secret Area. I smiled at the drawings on the wall, but when I

reached a certain one my heart sank. It was the picture that Sora and I drew together when we

were younger, but something was different, there was a paupo fruit drawn on. Now the picture had

Sora extending his hand giving me a paopu fruit. I cried then and also drew my hand extending a

paopu fruit to Sora. I knew we would always be together.

As I stare into the ocean, I wait for you but you are not here. Will you ever come back? Will you

ever be by my side? I do not know if I could live without knowing you are all right. Please come

back as you promised. I will be waiting for you forever more.

_"We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows: Starting a new journey may not be so hard or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky---one sky, one destiny."_

-Kairi

* * *

.

(A/N) THE END! Hahaha I **_ACTUALLY COMPLETED A STORY_**! HAHAHAHA IM SO HAPPY. . Well that was my one-shot I hope you liked it- I'm probably do another one-shot about khII since this was really about khI. If you guys like sora and kairi stories I have a c2 all about them it has about 46 stories…wait now 47 yay. but anyway yea if you like those pairings go ahead and read them . Its called Sora loves Kairi Obsessions! Alrighty see ya later! -TgIiDgUiS


End file.
